


Woah Momma

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: I just really think that Ed having a mommy kink and Oz having no fucks to give about gender roles should meet.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 29





	Woah Momma

The blood splatters everywhere. Ed is hyper aware of the press of his shirt collar against his throat. It slips out, desperate and nearly a plea. 

Oswald hones in on it like he does any weakness.  
"You want your mommy, Ed?" he hisses, and Edward didn't know a seething croon was a thing before this instant but the facts are plain.

  
"I- I-" inwardly Ed curses. His ears are hot with the blush creeping over his skin, and perhaps if he hadn't faltered this could have been written off. A mere moment of fear.

  
Instead, he couldn't meet Oswald's eyes, and the truth suddenly seems obvious. The blade Oz had used on their mutual quarry is pulled back from where it's been resting on Ed's pulse. He whimpers as a leg shoves it's way between his thighs.

  
"Do you want me," Oswald teases, "to be your mommy?" 

  
Any chance that this would be written off, a brief moment of mockery, is gone at the way Ed trembles and nods.

  
"Oh, Eddie," Oswald whispers, delighted, "I'm going to take such good care of you." 


End file.
